The iPod Shake
by The Girl With the Angel Wings
Summary: Within this story, there are five seperate stories, all coming together to for one thing: The iPod Shake. With this story, each couple with go through pains and happiness, while helping their friends along the way.
1. Intro

**Hello, my faithful readers!**

**I haven't been able to keep this plot at bay for long. It told me, "Goddammit, girl! Work on me! I'm lonely in this box....."**

**Oh! It might be helpful if I told you what TheBox is.**

**TheBox is this large, brown box that all ideas go into if I have too many going. It gets written on a slip of paper and thrown in TheBox. And when I'm in need of a new story, I shove my hand in there and pull out three slips of paper. Those three plots are my next stories. It works.(Sometimes)**

**But anyway, instead of continuing to ramble on and on about TheBox, I will tell you about this story since it is kind-of confusing.**

**Each chapter will have the Title of a song that sort-of goes with the chapter, and next to each Title, there will be the pairing. In this story, it will be one whole story, but five seperate stories in this one story. It will work.(I hope...)**

**So, on to the First Chapter: Five Minutes To Midnight~SasuSaku.**


	2. Five Minutes To Midnight: SasuSaku

**Here you go! The first chapter of The iPod Shake! Enjoy!**

* * *

**The iPod Shake**

Song: _Five Minutes To Midnight_

Artist: _Boys Like Girls_

Couple: _SasuSaku_

* * *

_Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke  
Fast lives are stuck in the undertow  
But you know the places I wanna go  
Cause oh oh oh  
I've got a sickness, you've got the cure  
You've got the spark I've been lookin' for  
And I've got a plan, we walk out the door_

_You know you wanna  
Just let go  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh  
Yeah all we need so here we go_

_

* * *

_

_Tuesday, December 31, 2009. _

Walking along sidewalk in Times Square, Sasuke sighed lightly, glancing at the large clock about four blocks away. He moved his gaze to the person next to him, the ever-so hyper blonde who he was sort-of proud to call his best friend.

"....damn, look at those legs!"

Except now.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, rolling his eyes at the short dresses the girls wore on this cold December night. Naruto glared at him. He suddenly got a devious plan in his mind.

"Oh! Look at that chick! Isn't she hot, Teme?"

"Hn."

"Don't you want to look at her?"

"Hn."

"Don't you want to bang her?"

"Hn."

"Don't you want to tell me you're a Homo?"

"Hn-What?!" Naruto snickered.

"You said 'Hn' before 'What' so I'll take that as a Yes!" Naruto grinned, earning a punch to the head. "Ow, Teme!"

"Hn. Dobe."

"Now, listen here, you bastard. Just because you've got a pole shoved up your ass preventing you from having fun doesn't mean I want to shove one up mine to not have fun, too. Now, we have three minutes to midnight so I want you to make a wish at zero and then come with me to the bar and have a little fun."

"Hn."

"Goddammit, Teme! Are you listening to me?"

Sasuke huffed a breath, turning his eyes on blonde dressed in bright orange. "Yes, Naruto, I heard you. You want me to make a wish at midnight when you know I don't believe in that shit, and then you want me to come to the bar and drink until I fall flat on my ass and you won't have a ride home. I'll make the wish to shut you up, then I'll go to the bar but I won't get drunk because you need someone to take you home." Naruto stared at him. "What?!" Naruto shook his head and fake cried.

"I'm just so proud! You spoke more than five words at a time!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked off. "Hey!" Naruto cried. They finished their walk, jogging up the stairs to Uchiha's private box. They could see all of Times Square from the box.

"30 seconds," Naruto murmured, standing at the window. Sasuke stood next to him, closing his eyes, ready to make his wish.

* * *

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive_

_We could  
Pack up and leave all our things behind  
No fact or fiction or storyline  
Cause I need you more than just for tonight  
You're oh oh all I care  
I can't stop my breathing in  
I'm weak and you were my medicine  
I won't stop till I am under your skin_

* * *

"Come on, Forehead! Just this once!" Ino simpered, her baby blue eyes pleading. Sakura shook her head, short pink hair flying around her face, only to settle around it in a messy halo. Ino pouted her lower lip out, the clear blueberry lipgloss losing it's shine.

"Your lipgloss isn't glossing." Ino pulled out the tube, swiping a quick layer over her lips, then pushing her lower lip out again, the now shine matching her eyes glassiness. Sakura huffed.

"You know I don't believe in all that hocus-pocus, shalalala bing bang, cosmo-girl, fruity-tuity stuff." Sakura stated, crossing her arms over Ino's old beige coat. (_Darling, I bought it six months ago_, she said.) Ino wimpered, pulling the kicked puppy look. Sakura looked up at the large clock, avoiding Ino's eyes.

"Fine," she said, "but if you do try it, just for me, maybe it'll work. Because, you know, God does love me. I mean, why else would he bless me with a sense of style, a sense of guy-spying, and outragishly good looks." Sakura rolled her too green eyes at her friend's stupidity. (Not her best friend, no, never, because Hina-Chan may kill Ino.)

"Whatever, Pig. But when it doesn't work, and it won't, trust me, you have to take me shopping for whatever I want. On a Saturday." Ino nodded.

"But when it does, and it will, dammit, you have to do that _for me._" Sakura blanched, her mind going to her bank accounts that barely had anything in them.

"What, scared?"

"No!.....Kind-of. But not of you-"

"Riiiight."

"-But for my bank accounts. A girl's got to eat! Oh, and get caramel fraps." Ino rolled her eyes.

"I'll buy you those. Even if it is crap."

"You take that back!"

"Make me."

"It's okay, Stary, she didn't mean it."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Go fuck Hiroki."

"Don't feel like it."

*Middle finger*

"Don't feel like fucking you, either."

"Whatever, Porky."

"You wanna go, Billboard?"

"Bring it, Piggy!"

*Insert laughter*

Sakura threw her arm over Ino's shoulders, walking to the Yamanaka private box. Ino turned towards her.

"So, are you making a wish?"

"Yeah, Pig, yeah I am." Ino squealed. Sakura pushed her away and walked up to glass window. She closed her eyes.

* * *

_You know you wanna  
Just let go  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh  
Yeah all we need so here we go _

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive_

_Two people, a pink-haired maiden and a raven-haired knight, closed their eyes at the same time from opposite sides of Times Square._

"9!"

"8!"

_They breathe in together, holding it in._

"7!"

"6!"

_They both searched their minds for what they wanted to wish for._

"5!"

"4!"

_The knight smirked while the maiden smiled._

"3!"

"2!"

"1!" _'I wish for someone who can understand me even better than my best friend.'_

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

* * *

_And when the clock strikes twelve  
Will you find another boy to go and kiss and tell?  
Cause you know I never will  
I think we should strike a match  
We'll hold it to the wind to and see how long it lasts  
We can make the time stand still _

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive_

Sakura pushed through the crowd, looking for her blonde. Ino had went ahead to the car while Sakura stopped for a Cherry Pepsi, muttering something about 'caffine addict'.

_'Damn, Ino walks fast. And she's in five inch stilettos!' _Sakura raced through the crowd, ducking and dodging people left and right. Her black leather boots were the only heels she could walk, or run, in. Trying to shove her Pepsi in her purse and not hit people was a challenge. That might explain why, when she looked up, she ran dead into someone. Her Pepsi flew out her hand.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the petite body pressed against his in shock, his Cherry Pepsi flying. Looking down, he saw a head full of short, silky, pink hair. The girl, no woman, pulled back, casting spearmint green eyes on him. He felt his breath stop for a moment.

Sakura froze, her eyes locking with dark counterparts. Her mouth began babbling.

"I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I didn't mean to run into you! I was looking for my friend and shoving my Pepsi in my purse and couldn't stop! Speaking of which, where is my pepsi?" She slipped out of his grip, eyes roving the ground. She spotted two bottles on the ground not far from her. Walking over, she picked them up, noting the same wrapper and same amount drinken. She turned, smiling sheepishly.

"Are these one of yours?" He nodded. She debated, and handed him the one in her right hand, taking the left. She cocked her head, and asked, "Do you happen to know what time is it? My phone died." Sasuke pulled out his phone.

"Five after midnight," he said.

"Fuck," she hissed to herself. "Thank you so much!" She called, running in her ridiculously high boots. She waved. He nodded. Opening the Pepsi and taking a sip, he noticed the rim tasted faintly of watermelon lipgloss.

* * *

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive_

**So, how did you like it? I love reviews! So, press the little blue button below.**

**Next Chapter: All Summer Long~KibaIno**


	3. All Summer Long: KibaIno

**Me: Hey! What's up? I'm just hear to annouce and publish my second chapter of The iPod Shake.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, The Rock Heroes, or All Summer Long.**

* * *

**The iPod Shake**

Song: _All Summer Long_

Artist: _The Rock Heroes_

Couple: _KibaIno_

_

* * *

_

_It was 1989, my thoughts were short my hair was long  
Caught somewhere between a boy and man  
She was seventeen and she was far from in-between  
It was summertime in Northern Michigan  
Ahh Ahh Ahh  
Ahh Ahh Ahh

* * *

_

_Wednesday, Janurary 7, 2010._

Shikamaru sat in his car, waiting for his troublesome best friend to actually decide on an outfit and get her ass in the car. He sighed when he finally saw the door open and Ino step out. He was too aggravated to even notice what she was wearing until she got in the car and they drove off.

"What in the world are you.....I don't even want to know," he said, running his hand across her face. Ino waved her hand in a dismissing motion as she smoothed down her jean skirt. She wore a small, dark-wash jean skirt with the frayed edge, white eyelet leggings that went down to mid-calf, a dark green halter-top with lace edges, and a pair of dark green flats.

"I'm wearing what I call, 'Ino's Outfit That Won't Let Her Fall Flat On Her Ass and Flash Someone'," She said, looking at her bestest.

"I thought that top was from the outfit, 'That Will Get Me Free Drinks ALL NIGHT LONG!'," Shikamaru said, poking her side. She squealed, slapping his hand away. "Ow," Shikamaru joked, rubbing his hand she slapped against his jeans. Ino grinned.

"Well, the top IS. What, I can't multi-outfit?" Shikamaru chuckled as he stopped the car in front of Ino's regular bar, Into The Beast.

"I love you, Princess Shika," Ino said, trying to steer him away from the rules he gives her.

"First, I love you, too, Miss Piggy. Second, that was one time, ONE TIME! Third, I'm still giving you rules, so deal with it." Ino pouted, crossing her arms across her chest childishly. Shikamaru turned her head and began.

"I'm picking you up at one." Ino opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. "Don't drink anything too strong. And No Guys." Ino nodded, eyes wide. She made to get out when he stopped her.

"Behave," he warned, leaning across the car.

"Okay, Mom." Shikamaru snorted.

"I am not, nor will I ever be, _that _woman." He looked Ino up and down. "Take my jacket."

"What?! NO!"

"Take it."

"Make me!"

"I will."

"I'd like to see you try." Shikamaru got out the car, yanked Ino's arm, shoved her in the jacket, and zipped it up. Ino unzipped it and pulled it tighter around her. She hugged him.

"Thanks for not being my mom," she whispered into his ear. He held her close.

"You're welcome," he whispered back. She pulled back and walked up to the bouncer at the door. She turned around to wave at Shikamaru as he drove off. Nodding at Akio, she walked in, ignoring the protests from the patrons waiting outside.

* * *

_Splashing through the sand bar  
Talking by the campfire  
It's the simple things in life, like when and where  
We didn't have no internet  
But man I never will forget  
The way the moonlight shined upon her hair

* * *

_

Kiba sat at the bar, drinking a beer when _she _walked in. Her long, blonde hair that was curled gently down her back, swished with every step she took. She wore a small jean skirt with white leggings and a green halter top. Her small feet were clad in green flats and around her eyes was just a small layer of eyeliner; Black on the bottom and green on the top. He gulped and froze when she made her way to the bar. Standing next to him, her lips parted.

"Vodka & Orange, please. And don't be stingy." She hopped up onto the barstool next to him and turned. "Hi, I'm Ino. You are?"

"Um," he stuttered, "Kiba." She smiled.

"Hi, Kiba." They sat there, just looking at each other until Ino looked away, blushing.

"Sorry, I'm not usually like this," she murmured, "I'm usually a lot more outgoing."

"Me, too." Kiba looked out onto the dancefloor. "Do you...?"

"Yeah," she said, grinning. Grabbing their drinks, they made their way to the dancefloor, ready for the time of their lives._

* * *

_

_And we were trying different things  
We were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long_

_Catching Walleye from the dock  
Watching the waves roll off the rocks  
She'll forever hold a spot inside my soul  
We'd blister in the sun  
We couldn't wait for night to come  
To hit that sand and play some rock and roll__

* * *

_

Laughing loudly, Ino stumbled her way back over to where Kiba sat, falling into the chair. She leaned over the table and said seriously, "I think you understand me well. Don't you?" Kiba nodded. Ino laughed. "Let's play 10 staments! Because if I ask any questions, they may come out wrong." She eyed him. "You start." Kiba took a deep breath in and opened his mouth.

"You're mom's a Lesbian."

"You're a drunk."

"You're dad's a man-whore."

"You're best friend is Tenten, who went to school with you."

"Shikamaru, your best friend, is the only person who has been with you since you were five."

"You and Tenten both go to my college."

"Sakura's dad is the person you consider your parent."

"You wish you had parents."

"You hate both your parents."

"Tenten's one of my friends."

"Daddy, Sakura's dad, takes care of you, his daughter, Hinata, and Tenten, the last two not his daughters." Ino nodded.

"Your parents died in a car crash."

"You haven't spoken to your mom in 12 years."

"You wish you could change."She said soberly. Kiba blinked and nodded.

"Your dad has had 16-"

"17."

"-17 girlfriends since your mom and him got divorced."

"You haven't been able to talk to any one since your parent's died."

"Hey, I didn't tell you that!" Kiba pouted.

"Well, I can read people well. And I think we went pass 10." Ino giggled, her hand flying up to her mouth when she snorted. They both busted out laughing. Once they calmed down, Kiba spoke.

"Well, my friend, I believe it is time to finish our drinks and get new ones!" Kiba exclaimed loudly. Ino nodded and yelled, "Bartender! Vodka & Orange and a Rum & Coke for my friend!" The bartender nodded and began making the drinks.

* * *

_While we were trying different things  
And we were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long_

_Now nothing seems as strange as when the leaves began to change  
Or how we thought those days would never end  
Sometimes I'll hear that song and I'll start to sing along  
And think man I'd love to see that girl again  


* * *

_

Shikamaru walked into the bar, looking for his blonde best friend. Walking up to the bartender, he leaned over and asked, "Have you seen a blonde girl wearing green?" The bartender nodded, pulling his hand out the glass he was cleaning, and gestering towards the back.

"Thanks," he said. He began walking towards the back, finally spotting the blonde sprawled across a table. But what made him stop was the man sitting there with her. The shaggy brown hair and sharp hazel eyes told Shikamaru this man wasn't to be messed with. But the sloppy grin and drink in his hand told him he was harmless. Shaking his head he made his way back there.

Kiba looked up in shock, his vision blurring slightly on the newcomer. Seeing the pinapple head that was described to him about two-two hours ago?, his eyes brightened.

"Hey, you!" he slurred, "are you shi-shi-shikimiru?" The male sighed.

"Shikamaru," he said.

"Yeah, you! Ino hear talks a lot about you," he said, gestering with his drink to the blonde girl who head had now popped up on hearing 'Shikamaru'.e"Oh, hey Shika. Come to take me home?" She smiled sheppishly. He nodded. She turned, falling a bit, to grab his jacket. On the way to the door, she stumbled, crashed into about four people, and fell in the parking lot. Shikamaru picked her up and set her in the passenger seat, going around to his side to get in.

"Who was that?" He asked, pulling out of the space. Ino smiled softly.

"That was Kiba. And don't worry, he kept all the pervs away from me," she trailed off, her voice being replaced by light snores. Shikamaru smiled ot himself, reminding himself to thank this 'Kiba' person next time he meets him._

* * *

_

_While we were trying different things  
And we were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
__  
While we were trying different things  
And we were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long_

Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long

**I hope you like it. I need people to tell me if they did because I don't think I did a good job.**

**Ciao.**


	4. Dear Maria: ShikaTema

**The iPod Shake**

Song: _Dear Maria_

Artist: _All Time Low_

Couple: _ShikaTema_

* * *

_I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen__

* * *

_

Shikamaru looked at the run down building in front of him, neon lights pulshing from inside. He looked down at the blonde that directed him here. Her baby blue eyes sparkled up at him with excitement.

"Do you like it?" She chirped, her thin fingers coming to wrap around his jacket's arm, her tugging on it annoying. He snorted.

"Like it? It looks like it's....," he looked at her watery eyes and changed his sentence, "....a very exciting club."

"Thanks for minding my feelings."

"Hey, what are best friends for?" Ino rolled her eyes and walked up to the bouncer, flashing an ID card and a sweet smile. He let her in. Walking down a flight of stairs, Shikamaru had to say, he was impressed. The walls were an off-white color, making the flashing lights look even brighter. There were tables surrounding a large dancefloor, and a bar sat along the left wall. Up on a balcony sat the DJ booth, where a man was spinning records like clockwork. The pulsing beats and hypnotic lights made this club the perfect spot for stress-free fun. Ino squealed and waved at a dark-haired man. The man waved back, his grin sharp. He came over and gave Ino a hug, holding her around her waist. He pulled back and said, "Shikamaru, right?" He nodded.

"Hey, what's up? I hope you mind me stealing Ino, do you?" Shikamaru smirked.

"No, man, it's okay. Just don't lose her. I don't want to hear her dad bitch me out again." Kiba looked at her.

"Your dad?" Ino rolled her eyes.

"Sakura's dad. Shika just calls him my dad." Kiba 'Oh'd and pulled her along, disappearing into the crowd. Shikamaru went up to the bar.

"A Miller, please." The beer appeared in his hand and he turned towards the stage, watching the dancers._

* * *

_

_When the lights go off  
I wanna watch the way you  
Take the stage by storm  
The way you wrap those boys around your finger  
Go on and play the leader  
'Cause you know it's what you're good at  
The low road for the fast track  
Make every second last_

_'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd_

_

* * *

_

Her eyes roved the crowd as she swung her hips to the beat of the song, the flashy skirt that she wore following. Seeing a couple of familiar faces, she smiled that light smile she was taught to do while she performed. Turning, she caught sight of her employer, Orochimaru, and his helper, Kabuto. The smile she had on her face became forced, and her hip's movements robotic. Nobody noticed the difference. Of course not, she thought, I'm too good at hiding my pain. Rolling her hips from side to side, she saw a new man at the bar. His spiky hair pulled back into a ponytail made his head look pinappleish, and his strong jaw and hazel eyes made him quite the looker.

Shikamaru caught sight of the girl in the middle. Her long, sandy blonde hair hit her shoulders gently, and her sea blue-green eyes contrasted against her tan skin perfectly. The short skirt she wore was loose and sparkly, her white tank top looking almost see-through. He didn't care though, as he watched, transfixed on her rolling hips and slim legs. She smiled softly as the men and women cheered her on. The song ended and so did Shikamaru's daze. He shook his head, and went to look for Ino and Kiba._

* * *

_

_Then in the field you'll be the show girl of the home team  
I'll be the narrator  
Telling another tale of the American dream_

_I see your name in lights  
We can make you a star  
Girl, we'll take the world by storm  
It isn't that hard_

_'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd  
Whoa...

* * *

_

Shikamaru found Ino and Kiba, telling them that he was going out for a smoke. Nodding, Ino pecked him on the cheek and said, "Have fun."

Walking outside, he picked out a cigarette from the box and slipped it between his lips, flicking the lighter on and making the tip glow red. He leaned against the wall. Flashing from his minds eye, he saw those rolling hips, those slim legs, those sea green eyes.

_Why can't I get her out of my head?_

_*******_

Temari shrugged out of her flimsy top and sparkly skirt, slipping on a pair of ripped jeans and a checkered button up top over a black tank. Sitting down in a chair, she began pulling her hair back into it's original four ponytails. Rubbing off her slutty make-up gently, she picked up her black eyeliner and swiped a quick line. She slapped a quick dash of clear lipgloss. Licking her lips to make them seem worn, she got flashes of hazel eyes and spiky brown hair. Shaking her head, she picked up her jacket.

"See ya, Keiko," she called, waving at the older girl. Walking out the side door, she cursed, patting her jacket pockets for her cigarettes. Groaning, she trudged over to the front of the club and froze. The man was sitting there, smoking a Newport like he was a king. She went up to him.

"Hey." Shikamaru turned his head and saw those ocean eyes again. He froze, finally seeing her face up close. She had light pink lips, almond shaped eyes, and a thin nose. Lips twisted up to a nervous smile.

"Can I bum one?" He nodded. Temari leaned against the wall next to him, lighting her stick on his. He held his hand out.

"Shikamaru." She smiled softly.

"Temari." And Shikamaru could tell she was the one.

* * *

_Take a breath, don't it sound so easy  
Never had a doubt  
Now I'm going crazy watching from the floor  
Take a breath and let the rest come easy  
Never settle down  
'Cause the cash flow leaves me always wanting more_

'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd

'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle

_

* * *

_

**How did you like it? Review! Sorry it was short. I wanted it short and sweet.**


	5. The Young and the Hopeless: NaruHina

__________

__

****

_Hey, all! I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I'm back! And better than ever!_

I hope.

Anyway, enjoy your dose of NaruHina.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Good Charlotte.

_______

* * *

_

**The iPod Shake**

**Song:** The Young and the Hopeless

**Artist:** Good Charlotte

**Couple:** NaruHina

* * *

_Hard days made me, hard nights shaped me_  
_I don't know they somehow saved me_  
_And I know I'm making something out of this life they called nothing_  
_I take what I want_  
_Take what I need_  
_They say it's wrong but it's right for me_  
_I won't look down_  
_Won't say I'm sorry_  
_I know that only God can judge me_

_And if I make it thru today will tomorrow be the same_  
_Am I just running in place?_  
_and if I stumble and I fall_  
_Should I get up and carry on, or will it all just be the same?_

* * *

A blonde male was sitting on a bench.

A blonde male was sitting on her bench.

He was _sitting on her bench._

Hinata took a deep breath in, counted to ten in her head, and release the breath.

She first had to wake up at four in the morning.

Next, her father decided it would be a good day to tell her he's considering letting Neji take over the company. Unless she marries.

Then, Hanabi ruined her favorite top with a hot coffee.

And now, somebody was sitting on her bench.

Her bench!

This was crossing the line.

**_

* * *

_**

_'Cause, I'm young and hopeless  
I'm lost and I know this  
I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say  
I'm troublesome, I've fallen  
I'm angry at my father  
It's me against this world and I don't care, I don't care_

**_

* * *

_**

Naruto looked up at the sharp, clicking noises coming towards him, curious at the odd sound.

What he saw shocked him.

A lovely woman was sitting down next to him, her black pencil skirt and white blouse going well with her dark blue hair. She was dragging her pencil in slow, deliberate movements across the page, almost like she was focusing on it too hard.

"Yes?" A hard voice gritted out.

Naruto jumped, not expecting to be spoken to. "Are you talking to me?"

The woman sighed. "No. I'm talking to the squirrel next to you."

"Oh. Okay." He sat back, watching the people walk by.

Hinata's mouth popped open. He couldn't be serious.

Could he?

Sapphire blues peered out the corner of their eyes and a small smile twitched up his mouth. Hinata found herself grinning slightly. He just tricked her!

"Naruto," he said, holding his hand out. She gently grasped it, her snow pale skin looking odd next to his nice tan.

"Hinata," she responded. Going back to her drawing, she didn't notice the eyes watching her.

Naruto was stunned. Her eyes were lavendar white, wide and inviting after she got over her anger; they were beautiful. He noticed she kept drawing, the quick, dashing movements so different from before.

"Could I ask what you are drawing?"

She looked up, white eyes stunning him again, and said, "A picture."

Naruto laughed. "Yes. Thank you for pointing that out. What is the picture?"

She hesitated slightly, before holding out the pad to him. He took it and drew in a breath of shock.

She had drawn a tiny girl, sitting on a bench alone. The rain was pouring down around her, and her hair had plasted to her cheeks. The dark clouds looked menacing above her. He looked closer at the girl. It was her!

He looked up. "It's beautiful, but..."

"But what?" Her brow furrowed.

"...but a pretty girl like you shouldn't be portraying herself as sad and alone."

She smiled sadly. "But I am," she murmured softly. Naruto felt remorse for her.

"Why?"

"You don't recognize who I am?" He shook his head.

"Should I?" She looked at her toes peeping out of her heels.

"My father would want you to. But I really don't care." She raised her eyes. "I'm kind of relieved."

"You are?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "I am. All my life, my father has wanted me to be perfect. Perfect grades, perfect looks, perfect person. It's not who I am. I'm crazy when with people I know, shy when I'm not. I depend more on my friends than my family. I don't consider my father my dad. My friend Sakura's dad is more like my dad. He's eccentric and funny. He acts like all my friends are his kids." She smiled. "I wish they were my family."

"They sound nice." Naruto looked wistful. Hinata suddenly felt embarressed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should be asking about your family." She waited paitiently.

"I really don't have a family." Hinata's eyes turned concerned. "My mom died when I was born, and my dad died when I was three. The Uchiha's took me in, and soon, my best friend became their youngest son, Sasuke. They were sort of my family, but not really. I was a black sheep, but they loved me. Sasuke and I are thicker than theives, though." He laughed. "Just a couple weeks ago, he ran into this girl. Pink hair, green eyes, ridiculous heels." Hinata laughed, cutting his voice off.

"I'm sorry," she said, covering her mouth with her hand, "But did you say pink hair and green eyes?" He nodded. "Okay. So I didn't hear you wrong."

"Why?"

"That's my best friend Sakura. I've known her since we were in the same Kindergarden class." Naruto realized something.

"Her name fits her."

"Yep. Her father named her that because of her bright pink hair. Then he saw her eyes and started laughing." Her eyes fell to the ground. "I miss her."

"Where is she?"

"She's in New York right now, trying to have a little fun before she has to go back to studying to be a doctor. My friend Ino invited her out there." She pondered what she just said. "Maybe 'invited' is too nice a word. She dragged her out there. Funnier than hell when trying to get her on the plane. She hates heights, flights and anything in the air. We still love her though."

A rain drop suddenly fell on her nose.

**_

* * *

_**

_And no one in this industry  
Understands the life I lead  
When I sing about my past  
It's not a gimmick, not an act  
These critics and these trust fund kids  
Try to tell me what punk is  
But when I see them on the streets, they got nothing to say..._

_And if I make it through today will tomorrow be the same  
Am I just running in place?  
And if I stumble and I fall,  
__Should I get up and carry on, or will it all just be the same?_

**_

* * *

_**

"Come on!"

She looked up at the young male, and his outstreached hand. Grinning, she closed her sketchpad and grabbed it. He led her through the park.

"Wait! Wait!" she gasped, tugging on his hand. He turned back. She hooked of her stilettos.

"These are kind of hard to run in," she teased, waving them around. He rolled his eyes and kept pulling her along. They made it to the sidewalk and, in turn, Hinata's car. She dug the keys out and opened the doors.

"You need a ride somewhere?"

Naruto looked at her.

"You're going to let some dude, whom you've met on a park bench, get in your car?"

"Yeah," she said innocently. She then grinned micheviously. "Besides, I don't think your a rapist." Her face turned somber. "Are you?"

Naruto matched her expression. "I'm positive I'm not." She smiled.

"Then get in the car, boy!" She got in the driver's seat as Naruto opened the passenger side door and got in.****

**_

* * *

_**

_'Cause, I'm young and I'm hopeless  
I'm lost and I know this  
I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say  
I'm troublesome, I've fallen  
I'm angry at my father  
It's me against this world and I don't care _

_I don't care, I don't care, now, I don't care _

_I'm young and I'm hopeless  
I'm lost and I know this  
I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say  
That I'm troublesome, I've fallen  
I'm angry at my father  
It's me against this world and I don't care, I don't care  
I don't care, I don't care  
I don't care_


	6. Addicted: NejiTen

**Author's Note: Ugh, this was a bitch to type. I just got my nails done yesterday and not even the fact that I may screw them up at this moment typing cannot stop me. I was ready to just up and die this morning until I got hit with inspriration. Now, my nails hurt, and I'm going to go run some water over them.  
Dedication: To Harufan234 (a.k.a. Annrose) for putting up with my stupid ass in the hallways before classes. And trying (but failing) to win the Poke lotto.**

* * *

**The iPod Shake**

Song: _Addicted_

Artist: _Kelly Clarkson_

Pairing: _NejiTen_

* * *

___It's like you're a drug_  
_It's like you're a demon I can't face down_  
_It's like I'm stuck_  
_It's like I'm running from you all the time_  
_And I know I let you have all the power_  
_It's like the only company I seek is misery all around_  
_It's like you're a leech_  
_Sucking the life from me_  
_It's like I can't breathe_  
_Without you inside of me_  
_And I know I let you have all the power_

_And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_

* * *

The rain was lovely. It was just like her tears. Rivers of water that fell with a specific cause.

She sat on the ground, holding onto the torn picture as if her life depended on it. The scotch tape sat next to her. A single piece held it together.

_Just like their relationship._

The boy in the picture had his (torn) arm around the pretty brunette who, in return, was smiling like a lovesick puppy who would do anything for him.

And that was what she was. A lovesick puppy who would do anything to get another day with him. Even as the bruises healed on her sides.

_Anything._

She stroked the side of his face. Her own personal demon. Her own personal hell. Her own personal drug.

_Sai._

* * *

_It's like I can't breathe_  
_It's like I can't see anything_  
_Nothing but you_  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_It's like I can't think_  
_Without you interrupting me_  
_In my thoughts_  
_In my dreams_  
_You've taken over me_  
_It's like I'm not me_  
_It's like I'm not me_

* * *

Tenten was sitting on a bar stool, watching as her pink-haired friend laughed and flirted with the bartender next to her. She could only shake her head.

"Tennie!"

She scowled. She hated that nickname. It made her sound like she was five and still lived with her mother. Her brown eyes roved to blue ones.

"Yes, Ino?"

The blonde smiled and winked. "You know," she started conspiratorly, "Sakura's _drunk_."

Tenten snorted. "_Thankyouverymuch_, Dip-Stick."

Ino narrowed her eyes at her, but kept going. "That's _means_-" Tenten opened her mouth before she could finish.

"Sai."

Ino stiffened at the mere mention of that-that-that-_gah_!

No words could describe.

"_Why_ would you say his name?" But Tenten was far from listening. Her Sai had just walked in. He still had that shaggy haircut _with the skater bangs _and those _so-dark-they're-almost_-_black_ brown eyes. He still wore the black long-sleeved t-shirt that was tight on his torso with the _sortakinda_ baggy jeans that sat low on his hips. He was still the boy she had left after the...

He was still the boy she left.

She started to rise from her seat, ready to just make up and forget the horrible things that happened during exam week.

And then she saw_ her_.

Her red lips, her red hair, her red eyes, her red dress. She was red, like fire.

She was ___Beautiful._

_And she wasn't her._

* * *

_It's like I'm lost_  
_It's like I'm giving up slowly_  
_It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me_  
_Leave me alone_  
_And I know these voices in my head_  
_Are mine alone_  
_And I know I'll never change my ways_  
_If I don't give you up now_

* * *

Sakura watched as Tenten downed shot after shot _after shot. _She was not as drunk as Ino would like to think. She also knew exactly why Tenten was like that.

_Sai._

Even the name made her want to kick puppies.

_It wasn't fair, _she mused to herself. Tenten was a pretty woman, with her long brown hair that held natural waves and body, and big, brown eyes that looked like melted chocolate. She had a tan complextion that had few blemishes. And with looks like that, she had also what Tenten had seen in Sai. He had this dark look about him in the night, which made him perfect for a one night stand. But when in the light of day, he looked like a slightly more mysterious skater boy trying to make a pass at a woman out of his league. He was _all wrong_ for her. And Sakura could have only wished the girl had seen it before _it _started.

The abuse.

It had started out as nothing more than a slap here and there. But soon there were bruises litering her skin, and she was making excuses and all spiraled out control. So she left.

But soon she was back with him, and it started again. And she left and went back, and left and went back, until this right now.

Sakura sighed. She could only hope Tenten stopped. If she didn't, she never would.

* * *

_It's like I can't breathe_  
_It's like I can't see anything_  
_Nothing but you_  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_It's like I can't think_  
_Without you interrupting me_  
_In my thoughts_  
_In my dreams_  
_You've taken over me_  
_It's like I'm not me_  
_It's like I'm not me_

_I'm hooked on you_  
_I need a fix_  
_I can't take it_  
_Just one more hit_  
_I promise I can deal with it_  
_I'll handle it, quit it_  
_Just one more time_  
_Then that's it_  
_Just a little bit more to get me through this_  
_I'm hooked on you_  
_I need a fix_  
_I can't take it_  
_Just one more hit_  
_I promise I can deal with it_  
_I'll handle it, quit it_  
_Just one more time_  
_Then that's it_  
_Just a little bit more to get me through this_

* * *

"You know, you should stop this. It's not healthy."

Tenten's head snapped up. _How did-?_

"Are you _mah _Guardi'n Ang'l?" She slurred, holding what looked like a glass of gin. Neji cocked a brow. He was only talking about the alcohol.

"_Sure,_" he drawled. Swinging a stool around, he straddled it. "Why did you ask that?"

"'Cuz I'm lost," she murmured. Neji smirked. Here he was, sittiing on a stool, talking to some girl he had just met and mistaken him as her Guardian Angel. He could be sitting with his friends (Sasuke and Lee; _How?_), celebrating Sasuke's cousins birthday and getting pissfaced drunk. But that would mean getting up. And Neji was comfortable.

"You're lost?" He repeated amusedly.

"Yep," she said, popping the 'p'. "Lost."

"Well, right now, you're at Into the Beast. And hopefully, when you leave, you'll be at your house."

"Not like that, smartass," she grumbled. "I meant in life. I mean, my ex walks in, not even 30 minutes ago, with some fire-red girl on his arm. Red lips, red hair, red dress-"

"Wait." Neji took a good look at her. "You're _Sai's _ex?"

"Yes'm," she murmured. Putting her head on the bar, she said, "That's me. Tenten, _Sai's ex._"

"Well, he was stupid for letting you go." _Where did that come from? _"I'm Neji, a friend of Sai's cousin."

And in that bar, Tenten looked up into the pale white eyes of a stranger, and for once, felt as if she could quit the addiction that is her ex. Because a new, healthier habit came along.

Even if she wouldn't remember it in the morning.

* * *

_It's like I can't breathe_  
_It's like I can't see anything_  
_Nothing but you_  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_It's like I can't think_  
_Without you interrupting me_  
_In my thoughts_  
_In my dreams_  
_You've taken over me_  
_It's like I'm not me_  
_It's like I'm not me_

* * *

**Review.**

**Next up: I Do Not Hook Up: SasuSaku**


End file.
